As Days Go By
by Emberleigh
Summary: Draco musses over what he has lost. He always watches though. He watches so when things crumble and fall apart he will be there to pick up the pieces and regain what was once his. DG
1. The Low Down

***Something that had just popped into my mind while trying to work on my other story. I'm not sure if it's just going to be this chapter or if I'm going to continue with it. This is in Draco's POV obviously. It's angsty too.***

  
  
  


Draco stood off to the side leaning against the wall just watching her. It's hard to believe that not too long ago he was the one making her laugh like that. She had been touching his arm and looking up at him with twinkling eyes. Now it's some new bloke that's receiving all her attention. Not that some of it isn't his own fault. If only he had kept his mouth shut and his male pride and caveman jealously down. 

  
  


Occasionally she'll nod her head in his direction acknowledging his presence but that is about as far as it goes. No more sneaking out and hanging out in the astronomy tower or slipping down the halls laughing as they escaped Flinch. Everything that they used to do together is now in the past.

  


It's not like they were more than friends. There was always that tension that screamed that there could be more. They both knew of the possibilities but friendship was safe. She could confide in him and make her forget that she was just another Weasley. He could forget he was a Malfoy and open up all his closets and let the skeletons out before they could fester. 

  


Now none of that matters anymore. She has someone else to confide and sneak around with. The guy even knows what he has. Draco didn't know how much he would miss it all. If he hadn't opened his mouth then he would still have it. It would all still matter too.

  


He is more to her than Draco had been. He's more than a friend. Hell, he had walked by them the other day and felt his heart plummet right to the depth of his stomach. They were fused together against a wall in one of the hallways going to Slytherin. He had his fingers buried in her hair and there mouths were attached. Not only was he upset that he was touching _his_ Gin's red hair but that Ginny's hands were under his shirt. She always used to tell Draco that he had a great body and one day she was going to get fed up with seeing it hidden and go full out and feel it. Guess she likes his as well. 

  


He doesn't want it, but he gets pity from the others. Potter and Granger, especially, look at him with sad eyes. He doesn't need anything from anyone. They shouldn't be giving him anything. It was his own fault what he had was taken away. Ginny is a friendly person and was just being nice. Draco knew the guy wasn't being "just nice" though. He wanted something more. That was when Draco snapped.

  


He had seen them in the hall and exploded. Ginny and him were way too close and talking softly as if they didn't want anyone else to hear. Draco immediately jumped to the wrong conclusions when his redhead laughed and touched the moron's arm. It sent the blonde in a jealous rage, and he confronted them with things that couldn't be further from the truth.

  


He knew deep down that Ginny loved him. She didn't look at anyone else like she looked at him. Even when she still was crushing on Potter she never looked at him the way she did Draco. He loved her as well. Maybe that's why he said those things. Love isn't something he is familiar with. You know who is father is, right? So being the scared little boy he pushed her away and hurt them both.

  


He saw it in her eyes when he accused her of those things. Those brandy eyes that once twinkled and stared at him when she thought he didn't notice had almost instantly glistened with tears. It made him want to bite his tongue off and run in the other direction. She had looked so hurt and lost. He knew exactly how she felt.

  


Being the Malfoy he couldn't apologize. Only losers like Potter and Weasley apologize. He's seen them get down on their knees and beg forgiveness. It was never a surprise to see their significant others take them back with open arms while they cried a river. Not that Ginny would ever take him back. 

  


More than anything he wanted to beat the guy up. The guy that Ginny has kissed and touched and probably told all her secrets to. What if she has told him Draco's secrets? No, she wouldn't do that. She may not care about him anymore, but she's not about to turn on him like he had her. The girl is not as completely as innocent and pure as everyone thinks she is but then again she isn't vindictive.

  


She had still been a virgin when she had started dating what's his name. Sometimes they would talk about something as deep and personal as sex. Ginny hasn't been down that road yet but has heard enough from her brothers and then Draco. He used to have a girl in his bed whenever he had wanted. Then when he started to hang around the youngest Weasley he was too busy and tired to do anything of the sort. Instead they talked about 'what if's.' 

  


One night Draco had gained up enough courage with the 'what if's.' Ginny had listened to him with wide eyes and a held breath as he had spoke with his eyes everywhere but on her. He had talked about what if he hadn't grown up with his father drumming it into his head that Weasley were mere trash. That if he didn't have a sour stomach every time he looked at Harry they may have been friends. Even Ron may have been his mate as well. What he had said that surprised her the most was the parts that involved her. He had talked about him not sleeping around. That if those bad things in his life didn't exist then maybe he would be making love to her now instead of sneaking around to hide their friendship.

  
  


Jacob...Jake...Jeremiah...Jason whatever in the hell his name is doesn't know well enough to watch his back. Not that Draco is going to attack. He knows better than to do that when Ginny is still involved. No, once the idiot screws up Draco will be there to pick up all the pieces. He'll be there to make amends for his mistakes and right both their wrongs. Now if only he could catch the slimy git in some sort of trouble. The problem is that most of the time he's connected to the redhead. 

  


Oh and did he forget to mention he's a Slytherin as well... 

  
  
  


***I guess it's kind of short as well. If you think I should continue tell me. R/R...Thanks Emberleigh.*** 


	2. One Week

_***_Well I wasn't entirely sure that I would ever get around to this again. Somewhere in the back of my head I know it'll be best if I leave alone. The images of what if's would and most likely will be better than what I write. I couldn't help myself though. The thing I think I'm good at (writing and developing my own characters) hasn't gotten me any sort of feedback lately. So I thought go back here...at least you'll have one person and if you're lucky maybe even two. Oh that would be just swell! Anyway just to remember what has gone done. 

  


Ginny and Draco used to be friends until another new Slytherin got too close too Gin and Draco became jealous. He exploded and said some things that pushed her away. Now were at the present time where he is sulking like only a sexy miserable Draco can. Help us all.

  


I hereby warn you that the characters are out of character. It is my story and even though I don't own all of them I can manipulate them into doing, saying, and feeling what I deem necessary. So even though I _should_ be working on my sequel to War What Is It Good For I'm just not into the mood for all the death and reviving new characters. I promise that I will though.***__

  
  
  


_He shoved her against the wall quickly holding her hands above her head. His short nails bit into her wrists making her wince even more. The feel of his body pressed into hers made him clench his jaw and sneer at her. She's punishing him just standing there looking like an edible tease. He can see her in his room in his bed being devoured with precession painfully slow. _

  


_"Malfoy," she whispered a small smile tugging on her lips. Seeing it there he wanted nothing more than to wipe it off. Being with his lips, or some other pleasuring mean, he doesn't care. _

  


_"Do you have any idea what you're doing to me Virginia?!" Her only response was a quick vision of her hot tongue swiping her bottom lip. He could feel the groan threatening to escape from the back of his throat._

  


_"It makes you crazy, huh?"_

  


_"Insane," he corrected and slowly maneuvered his lips close to her ear. Without being her boyfriend, but just a intent faithful listener and one that likes to ask all types of questions, he's learned that one of her secret spots are her ears. She'll melt into a puddle with just a few licks and a nibble. _

  


_"Jonathon is jealous of you too." He almost smiled against her ear. The thought of the guy that actually gets to be seen with her in the halls and is known as the boyfriend being jealous of him blew his mind. Not that other gits haven't be envious and jealous of him before. He is after all Draco Malfoy. Jonathon's jealousy is another issue. He has every right to be. He's doing things with the idiot's girlfriend that the him and her brothers would kill him for if they knew. _

  


_"Why is that?" His lips brushed lightly against the shell of her ear while his warm breath fanned it. She shivered and struggled to take control of her hands again. _

  


_"Because he knows I'm thinking about you when I'm with him." Draco couldn't fight the smile that took over. He grinned against her ear before nibbling on it. She sighed softly at the touch of his teeth and lips but also that he had finally lost captivity of her hands. _

  


_"God Gin," he whispered in her ear. "I love those noises you make."_

  


_"Really? Because it's time to get up."_

  


_"Huh?"_

  


_"I said it's time to get up." She pulled her head away from his mouth and turned so she could look him on the eye. "Did you think I was going to allow you to sulk in bed all day?"_

  


_"Gin," he said shaking his head. "What in the hell are you talking about?! We're not in bed!"_

  


_"Draco...Draco! Open your damn eyes already!"_

  


_"Gin," he tried again. She shook her head though and then out of nowhere dropped a bottle of cold water over his head._

  


Draco jerked out of his deep sleep and sprang upright spurting out water. It was ice cold and bit right through his blanket to his bare chest. The sleep didn't stay with him long as he shot glares and lasers from his eyes at the attacker.

  


"Blaise," he grumbled. "Why in the hell did you do that? Was that necessary?"

  


"Yes," he cried. "When you're sulking about her all day and then dreaming about her at night then I know it's more than a bit necessary!" Draco didn't respond to that. He's been doing exactly what the guy had called him on and then some. __

  


"Is there anything else?" Blaise rolled his eyes back and crossed his arms over his chest. Draco is like a little boy when called on his qualms. Lately they've all been surrounded about a certain redhead. Not only a redhead but a taken one that is a Weasley as well. 

  


"No," Blaise clipped and walked out of the room without another word. 

  


Draco scrubbed his hands over his eyes before looking at the clock. Groaning at the numbers he flung himself back into the bed. He has more than enough time to get to breakfast before he has classes this morning. Even though he may want to sit in his room and wallow he isn't that cynical. 

  
  


He made sure she sat at the table before he joined her. Not that he sits by her. She may sit at the same table and even wear a Slytherin tie but she's still a Gryffindorf and a Weasley on top of that. God, she looked perfect sitting there at his table. He couldn't believe how much he wants to squeeze into the seat next to her and remove her boyfriend's arm from around her waist. 

  


Shaking himself from those ridiculous thoughts he joined his fellow housemates at the table. Making sure he sat far enough away that he couldn't touch but still hear the redhead he made himself comfortable. A few light things here and there on his plate he focused on listening and ignoring everything else. 

  


Sitting right beside her, of course, is her smug boyfriend. The git has his arm around her waist and is whispering something in her ear that is making her laugh. Draco tried not to show his jealously through his sneer. Already too many people know that there had been something going on there. Way too many people...

  


"Malfoy," the brunette called out across the hall and waved him over. Draco groaned and grumbled under his breath. Unbeknownst to him the new guy thinks Draco must think of him as a friend. Even though he had threatened him with worse than bodily harm and Chinese water torture Jonathon thinks their on friendly terms. 

  


He can't be friends with him. Draco has had everything he has always wanted. Even if it was something he shouldn't then it made it even better. Now, though, he doesn't have Virginia. He doesn't even have her friendship any longer. 

  


She shook her head quickly and muttered something to Jonathon before Draco joined them. It was quite obvious that the red head didn't feel comfortable with the blonde near by. It wasn't comforting. He knows it's not because she has feelings for him and may be tempted to jump him. If it was like that Draco would be more than willing and waiting. No, she doesn't like him close because she's still upset and hurt by his words. They weren't the kind to just slowly fade into the background even. He wishes they were. 

  


"Malfoy," Jonathon greeted and gestured to the empty spot next to Ginny. Draco wanted to take it but instead shook his head.

  


"I just came to grab something and run. Didn't quite finish my homework last night." Jonathon chuckled and winked.

  


"What or should I say who were you doing?" Draco tried to smile at the crude joke. It came out weak as it was a lame attempt to subconsciously push Ginny away. 

  


"What is it?" he asked dodging having to spend too much time near Ginny. 

  


"I have to leave tonight for a week or so. It's some stupid family get-together. You know the ones. The family tries to out do one another and show off their money and trophy wives." Draco nodded shortly. He is all to familiar with that. His family is all up for the shameless competition.

  


"So anyway I need someone to watch out for Gin. She doesn't like to be alone, and I've noticed how guys look at her when they don't think I'm aware." Oh god no, Draco thought. I'm the last person you want to ask. You stupid arse! I am one of those guys!

  


"Jonathon I'll be fine. Draco doesn't need to babysit me. I have more than enough brothers that do that without being asked." Jonathon smiled at her as if she was a small slow child and kissed her forehead.

  


"I know sweetie, and I trust you full heartedly. It's just all the other guys I don't trust. You know how beautiful you are, and I know Draco is more perceptive than Ronald." 

  


Ginny rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's full use of her brother's name. True, Ron and Draco never got on well together but that was for very apparent reasons. Jonathon hadn't even tried. They have been at each other's throats since day one. It's been rather tiresome to say the least. 

  


"Jonathon it's not going to happen," she breathed and pushing herself up from the table walked away. With being casual about it both males turned and watched her departure. Draco was subtle about his eyes trained on the sway of her hips. How many times has he held them in his hands while they talked? Jonathon has probably had more chances and opportunities. 

  


"So," said the brunette turning back to his blonde "friend." "Can you help me out?" 

  


Draco slowly turned his head and looked at him as if was slowly growing two heads. Is the git freakin deaf? Does he not care what his girlfriend wants or thinks? How many times has Jonathon been dropped on his head and then rolled down a hill to hit it on a boulder? The guy is dense! 

  


"Cloke, I don't think that would be such a good idea. I mean we aren't even fri-" Draco quickly stopped himself. What is he doing here? He's just been given a chance to spend time with Ginny. Her _boyfriend_ has given him the green light to win Ginny over again. Why in the hell should he try and be logical? 

  


"Just don't expect her to be all that warm to the idea. She still hates me." Jonathon shrugged.

  


"Gin doesn't hate anyone. She was upset at you, but I know she doesn't hate you." 

  


Draco raised an eyebrow at Jonathon. He wanted to yell and scream that he was a blind bastard. Of course she hates him. He knows all her insecurities and fears and hit on all of them thus ending their friendship. 

  


"Right," he said slowly as if Jonathon was a small child or incredibly dim as Draco sometimes thought he is. "Well I'm going to go now, but I'll see Gin later." Jonathon grinned and patted Draco on the back.

  


"Thanks. I really appreciate this. I'm going to tell Gin." Draco nodded.

  


Yeah thanks for giving me your girlfriend, Draco thought. I have a week to get back into her good graces and under her skin. Once I was so close to having her even more serious than you do but this time it's going to be all the way. Weasley has no idea what her boyfriend has gotten her into. 

  
  
  


***Well that certainly took long enough. I've been putting some cookies from this on my live journal. If anyone wants to catch bits and pieces here and there about it you can look that up. Of course I complain about my life as well but feel free to skip those parts.

  


I hope Draco wasn't too out of character that no one can stomach him. I just see him as the kind to want love and affection not to mention acceptance. Ginny gave that to him and he wants it back. Anyway, R/R...Thanks Emberleigh.*** 


	3. No Talking

***Okay, sorry if this is a bit confusing. This story is going to be told through Draco's perceptive. Well that's my plans for now. It worked for me before. So Jonathon is Ginny's new boyfriend and Draco is well nothing to her...yet. The whole concept of him babysitting her probably isn't new. Crap like any of this is new. Anyway please have some sort of faith in me. If it sucks way too horrible then you'll never see the next chapter. I took my fist D/G fic down but then re-posted it later. It came out alright and this one will too. 

  


See, I originally planed this to be a one shot but I just couldn't let it be. I need to torture Draco and I'm not in the mood to right a sequel where it's going to be all sad instead of angst. Angst I can deal with but too much drama...argh!***

  
  
  


Draco winced as he heard Ginny's words and Jonathon's calm voice. No matter how much she would yell the other would remain calm and collected. He couldn't stay that docile even if the other woman was Ginny. Needless to say he thinks Jonathon is wiped. Poor guy and by a righteous Griffyndorf. 

  


"Weasley," he called after her as she brushed past him in a rush. She seemed to be fleeing Jonathon which he doesn't mind. 

  


"Now is not the time Malfoy," she tossed over his shoulder. He shrugged off her words and followed her. She looks sexy mad. Well she's not just mad. He can practically see smoke coming out of her ears.

  


Knowing better than to throw a snide comment in there he kept his mouth shut and as hard as it was his hands to himself. He thought he looked like a lost puppy dog following around a pissed Weasley. Not that he looks much different than her boyfriend. 

  


Finally sensing his still persistent presence she stopped aburtly and spun facing him. He quickly stopped just before colliding. The look on her face made him wished he had taken both of them down on impact instead. 

  


"What part of get lost don't you understand?" He almost let his eyebrows drop into a frown. She's not only trying to push him away but shove him. It sent a familiar feeling into the pit of his stomach.

  


"You tell me," he said crossing his arms over his chest. "After all you know how to turn your back on people." Oh no! Her eyes widened before narrowing into dangerous slits. Wishing he hadn't said that he quickly uncrossed his arms just in time to catch the wrist just inches from contact to his pale cheek. 

  


"That's my face," he warned softly.

  


"Well turn around then so I can kick your ass." He smirked and pushed her hand away.

  


"I never knew you were the violent type. What else did you keep from me Virginia?" She ripped her hand back and he was certain she was going to make contact again. Instead she spun back around and walked off without him. Her slight departure gave him a moment to catch his breath before chasing her once again. Not that it'll be the last time. 

  


"Are we a bit sore on secrets Gin?" he asked his lips brushing against her ear. He had to run to catch her this time. Not that he hasn't been chasing after her longer than she's realized. 

  


A low growl sounded in the back of her throat before the roles were reversed. She became in total control when she turned and shoved him back against a wall. Her palms laid flat against the wall beside his head and his body was pinned between hers and the cold stone wall of the dungeons. Of course he could have easily pushed her away. She weighs nothing compared to some of the girls that literally throw themselves at him. 

  


"You have no right calling me on any secrets. You are the biggest liar I know Malfoy." 

  


"I don't lie." There she smirked at him. It took all his self control not to wipe it off with his mouth. "I stretch the truth." That was as real as he was going to get. Sure he'd like to bare his soul to her some more again. Not right now when she has another guy that has to do the same thing. Ginny is a really good listener. 

  


"So tell me now then. While I'm here right in front of...no one else around. How many of it was all lies? What didn't you say just to get me in your bed?!" He had a strange feeling of falling. Where the hell did that come from? How could she actually ask him something like that? Doesn't she know? How can she not know the truth? 

  


"My bed?" She sneered at him. Oh the audacity of feigning his ignorance. With another girl he could see how she would think that. It's happened in other instances. Not with her though never. There was no lying involved. It had all been true. 

  


"You know exactly what I'm talking about Malfoy. You've had so many girls in it you almost have an imprint of their bodies on the mattress." Again he had to fight the flinch. It felt like her hand had flown right across his face.

  


"And what about Jonathon? How good is he? Why in the hell is he in Slytherin if he's such a pure goody two shoes?" She clenched her jaw to the point that he could hear her teeth grinding together. 

  


"My boyfriend is none of your damn business!" That's not true or that's not the way it used to be. She used to tell him about all the guys in her life. He knows about all her past history with the idiots that crushed her heart or she dumped before they even had a chance. She's broken probably almost as many hearts as he has but without even knowing it. 

  


"Really? Then why does he confide in me about you?" Her eyebrows flew up and the surprise was more than evident on her face. It was a lie. Jonathon isn't that forthcoming about his Ginny. It's more like the guy only wants to socialize when Ginny is around. Draco could swear it's to rub it into his face. See what I have and you want!

  


"He doesn't!" He almost smiled triumphantly. Getting under her skin is better than having her back to him all the time. 

  


"He loves when you scrunch up your nose when he kisses you. He says he thinks it's adorable."

  


"He didn't tell you that! Anyone could say that." Yeah well he thinks it's adorable.

  


"Fine, he's afraid to push you further. He's more than ready but you're," he paused and gave her a thoughtful look. "How was it that he put it? Oh yeah...locked at the knees." This time he couldn't fight the flinch. The hand that was placed intimadatingly beside his head came down to fly across his face. The sting and echo were more than evident in his facial expression.

  


"Damn," he cried. "Merlin Weasley I thought you were a crusader for the truth!"

  


"Truth! You're sprouting off lies!"

  


"How do you know that? Do you think you're righteous boyfriend is going to tell you things like that? Just be thankful that I'm not one to sugar coat everything." She rolled her eyes back and slammed her hands against the wall right beside his ears. 

  


"I _hate_ you. I can't even stand the sound of your breathing." He felt himself being lowered to pond scum. She was even trying to kick him down even further. How much lower can he go?

  


"But you could make do with my panting in your ear?" His head turned with the smack again. Deserved that one too. It's a shame it hurts, though. 

  


"_Fuck you Malfoy!" _Go in for the kill!

  


"We didn't get that far Virginia." 

  


He should be dead right now. That was far beyond where he had wanted to go. It deserved an eye gouge and a smack down drag out brawl. Instead she surprised him by turning and walking off again. It was a steady quick pace but he could tell she was upset. Her body was rigid and he could see the trembles even as she was walking further away. 

  


"Shit! First day and I'm already screwing it all up." What does she expect though? She's the one that has made him bitter. 

  


*************************************************

  


First off it's her fault and secondly, and therefore more importantly, he doesn't apologize. What kind of weak bastard would he be if she brought him to his knees? Even bringing him down to an apology would be bad enough. It just isn't going to happen. Not now and not ever!

  


"Look Weasley," he sighed standing behind her in the library. She had escaped for a while, but he had found her. It just took forever looking everywhere. "I'm sorry." She nodded as if she wasn't really listening and didn't even care. Which is probably right in both instances. 

  


"Weasley...are you even listening?" She shook her head. It almost made him chuckle. 'Can you hear me?' 'No.' 

  


"Virginia?" She turned her head slowly to the side not even looking at him. He could see the tightness of her jaw. She looks pissed.

  


"Sit down already. I know no matter what I'm going to have to put up with you this whole week. So let's make some things clear." He did as he was told and sat in the seat beside her. Whatever you say, Gin.

  


She looked back down at the notebook and not at him as she seemed to choose her words. Not that he minded the silence. It's better than her calling him a liar. Not that he would care the least about what another girl thought about him. Pansy is one of those girls he tries to avoid like the plague. Getting too close and you may catch something they haven't a name for yet.

  


"We _don't_ talk. I don't like you, and I'm not about to pretend. You put yourself in that position so don't give me that look." Draco quickly wiped it from his face. Without even having to look at him she could have guessed it. Disappointment. "Just keep your space and I'll be..._nice_."

  


He almost smirked but nodded instead. She backed herself into a corner. Things began to quickly churn in his head. Talking? What's so great about talking? A lot of other things can be accomplished without talking being involved. Right now, even as pathetic as it sounds, he's to the point where he'll take anything. Ginny just doesn't know what she's gotten herself into. Yet. 

  
  
  


***God I really am hoping this is going somewhere. Please?! Anyway I hope this is a bit less confusing than the other one. I'm so busy with work, my boyfriend, and my "family" that it's hard to get time to right and even focus to concentrate. Anyway it's short but some rules have been set. Let's see how much Ginny likes them. Until next time...Thanks R/R. Emberleigh.


	4. The Twilight Zone

***A few things to say before we get to anything. First off is that I don't like this chapter. In my opinion it sucks but you don't have to agree because then what little ego I have will be crushed. But then again flame me if you must. Next off this is a short chapter. I wrote, deleted, and then rewrote it too many times to have counted. So you're left with...this. Third and most lastly if anyone wants to beta this crap I'd be much obliged. Right now I'm working on this and trying to start on my sequel. If anyone is interested let me know. Hmm....***

  
  
  


Ginny groaned but didn't say a word. He wasn't paying attention to her sound of annoyance as his quill scratched over and over the parchment. The words have been scratched out and rewritten a hundred times again. Each time he thinks they're too cheesy yet at the same time it is the truth. 

  


"Stupid," he mumbled under his breath and crossed it out. Writing a bit more brought a smile to his face. "Better." 

  


It continued with his quill scratching the paper and him talking to himself until Ginny couldn't take it anymore. She shoved her chair back and reaching over she snatched the paper from his hands. Instantly he reached for it back. Seeing it settled in her hands made his stomach churn.

  


"Virginia," his voice held a threat. She simply rolled her eyes and dropped her eyes to the messy parchment. 

  


"What is this?" she asked after reading a few lines. A chuckle escaped her lips. "You wrote a poem?"

  


He threw a scowl at her and tried reaching for it again. She being wise to it moved it just in time. Laughing again she scooted her chair a bit away before going back to it. Draco felt mortified as she laughed at every verse of his poem. It's not even just a poem. No his sick twisted self wanted some torture and decided he wanted to write a _love_ poem. 

  


Finally, her eyes lifted and drifted to his. Brown met with grey for a second where there was no bitterness. He almost thought they were at amends. Instead she burst his bubble when she laughed right into his face. Her vicious tiny hands that used to be held into his own crumpled up the parchment and threw it back into his face.

  


"I feel sorry for what ever girl you wrote that for. She has no idea what kind of possessive prick you are." 

  


She stood and after throwing her bag over her shoulder got up and left the library. He knew he was supposed to follow her. Right now though his male pride is smashed. Here he had been pouring out his heart, or at least what was left of it, and she smashed on it again. 

  


It had been for her. The words had been plain and simple yet she had laughed at him. Nothing could have made him feel smaller. Maybe, if she had known that she was the inspiration, but he's not about to let her know about that. He's going to be even more tightlipped. 

  


"Damn you Virginia." 

  


After some fighting with himself he pushed up from the table and grabbing his things chased after her. He didn't have to go to find her. Actually, he almost colliding into the back of her. She threw him a look before her head peered around the corner again. Draco smirked at the back of Ginny's spying head. 

  


"Granger," he whispered upon recognizing one voice. She's crying. The other he assumed belonged to Potter. He was speaking softly and comfortingly. 

  


"Hmm," she muttered still watching the oblivious couple. 

  


"He's a prat. If he was smart he'd know just how perfect you are." Draco rolled his eyes to the back of his head. 

  


"Potter," he spat. Ginny turned her head to him but didn't say a word. He lifted an eyebrow at her questioning her look. She looks as if she wants to say something but rather annoy him with a stare instead. 

  


"What?" he whispered the annoyance obvious in his voice.

  


"Look," she ordered and moved slightly so he could look without being detected. Grumbling under his breath from being ordered around he still did as he was told.

  


"No shit," he hissed at the scene before him. It was definitely Granger but the other guy was no Harry Potter. The guy who had his hands on her hips and whispering softly to her was not her boyfriend. Hell, the other guy isn't even her other best friend. In fact the guy in question is Draco's best friend.

  


"Can't you keep your friends away?" He turned his head slowly to show her how insane he thought her question to be. 

  


"What was that Weasley? Do you think I sent Blaise to sic Granger?"

  


"I wouldn't put it past you." He fought past the snort that wanted to escape. 

  


"And why the hell is that? It's not my fault your friends have broken up." Ginny's face turned red. Oh no! He's pissed her off yet again. Now comes the harsh words and the right hook. 

  


"Harry and Hermione have not broken up! You're friend is just spouting off lies upsetting her. All Slytherins are low like that!" He moved swiftly for his spot and grabbing her shoulders pulled her down the hall. She struggled but they had to get a safe distance away so they could both yell. 

  


"And what are you bloody Grryfindorfs? Pure and innocent are we Ginny? Tell me then! Tell me then how long it was before you shagged your lowly Slytherin boyfriend?!" Her face turned from bright red to pale ghostly white. It made his heart drop into his stomach where it churned in his stomach acid. Had she really? He couldn't take that! A lot of things he's had to take. She's kissed another guy and allowed him to touch her and spill his heart out. Did she really though...did she?

  


"That is-n-none of your business Malfoy," she managed to stutter out. 

  


"Weasley," he said with a warning edge to his voice.

  


"Malfoy," she spat right back with the same cold venom in her voice. 

  


He couldn't believe this. In the background he was sure the portal to another dimension was just closing. In this one Virginia Weasley would not sleep around. Not on him. Then again who did he think he was fooling? The guy in question is her boyfriend, and she would be crazy to sleep with any one other than him. Still Draco felt incredibly hurt, jealous, and way too many other emotions racing throughout him to comprehend. 

  


This was the same exact feeling he had when he spoke those hateful words to Ginny months ago. They were so overwhelming he couldn't have stopped even if had cut off his tongue and sewed his lips shut. Nothing could stop those words he regrets so much these days. If he couldn't then what makes him think he can now?

  


"You-_did_-what?" She stared up at him not showing any sorts of emotions. Here he is fighting things he doesn't even know the names of, and she is stoned face. Not fair in the least bit!

  


"What is it to you Malfoy? What Jonathon and I do together is none of your business! He is my boyfriend, and if I want to shag him then I will." Draco felt all the blood leave his face. Ginny must have saw it as well because a small smug smile came to her lips. 

  


"That was low," he breathed clenching his jaw.

  


"Low? Why?" He shifted his eyes around before they fell to hers again.

  


"Because..." he trailed off. No matter how much he wanted to the words wouldn't roll from his lips. Why couldn't he tell her the truth. Draco Bloody Malfoy was hurt and jealous. It's the plain and simple truth, and he hated it. 

  


"Cat got your tongue?" she smirked. 

  


Then it happened in an instant. She was pinned against the wall and his body just like his dream. Even her tiny hands were grasping onto his sweater and her heart was pounding against his chest. He couldn't believe that his dream was coming to life.

"Watch your words Virginia. You don't want a pissed off Malfoy following you." 

  


"Don't I get that regardless," she asked struggling for breath. His hands fisted on the wall beside her head. Why is that a few words placed together to compose a sentence from her can make his blood boil? 

"Can you feel me Weasley," he sneered. "Can you feel my eyes on you when you walk away? Or is it that you feel my breath on your neck when you're in the library studying? Think about me a lot too do you? Am I there too? Am I the one you think about when you're with the prat? Is it me that you're with Virginia? Or is it really that too super for Slytherin boyfriend of yours?" 

  


"Draco," she said calmly looking at him with now a regained breath. "You are-" She paused making him wait with baited breath. His heart has never beaten so fast. 

  


"Delusional," she finished and slipped from his hold left again. People walking away from him isn't something new and normally he wouldn't care. Every time he sees her back facing him it stings a bit more than the last time. How many more times is he going to be able to handle it before it's too much? How much is too much? 

  
  
  


***The poem is going to be in a future chapter. I don't own and I don't know where I found it but it fits perfectly. Remember that these are my out of character characters. I tried to get my little sister to write a love poem. She writes poetry and is the brain child. Anyway she said she can't write love poems because that something she's never experienced. SO?! Anyway please R/R...Thanks Emberleigh.*** 

  
  
  



	5. Perfect Slytherin

"_What-is-it-that-you-want-Malfoy_?" He smirked. 

  


That's an easy enough answer and an obvious one at that as well. There's only been one thing he's wanted for a while. It used to be his until a stealthy Slytherin came and took it from him. What would she say if he told her? He's tired of playing games and running around in circles because of it.

  


"Think about it Weasley. Aren't you the smart one in the Weasley bunch? Why is it that I haven't left you alone? That I follow you everywhere? That I'm always watching you? Put two and two together already and grow a brain." 

And while you're doing that grow a heart as well. I know you had one. Now all that's there is a hollow hole. You can't really love Jonathon. I'll give it to you that you slept with him. With prior experience I know that doesn't have to mean a thing. I know!

  


Her cheeks turned red, and she spun on her heels away from him. Reaching out he grasped onto her wrist before she could make a break for it. Looking back at him she sneered and ripped her hand away. It made his temper rise. She isn't going to just run away again. That's all she's been doing. Running and he's been busy chasing. Games are over now!

  


"Virginia," he hissed pushing her back against the wall. Both of her wrists stayed captive in his hands and pressed against the wall. "You're going to listen to all I have to say, but first you're going to answer my question. Now!"

  


"Because you're a twisted perv that has no life whatsoever." His grip on her wrists tightened enough to make her wince. The look of pain on her face almost made him release her. Oh, but the look in her eyes almost made him walk away. Better yet he nearly ran actually.

  


"I'm warning you Gin. The truth now because I'm tired of this." Her eyes flashed and his first thought was danger. Danger! Draco Malfoy! Danger!

  


"You're tired of this?! Where and since when is this my fault that you're a love sick pup? It's not my fault that you're obsessed with what we used to have." She glared and spoke slowly to him. It infuriated him to no end. 

  


"Is that what you think?!" 

  


"What else am I supposed to think? Do you really believe Jonathon doesn't know what's going on? Why else do you think you were asked to do such an absurd task? He knows you're pitifully obsessed and yes _Draco_ we make fun of you. And yes!" she cried raising her voice. "We've slept together. He is my boyfriend, and I'm allowed to sleep with him. Just because once upon a time you thought we might have doesn't mean I have to wallow away like you." 

  


"What the hell has happened to you?! Why are you suddenly such a vindictive little bitch now? What happened to you Gin? What has Jonathon done to you?!" 

  


"Done to me?! What the hell are you talking about? This is me speaking! He's not the kind of person that makes me want to use him to speak through me. This is how _I _feel Draco. What we had is _over_. Get over it already because if you can't tell then I have!" 

  


"Yeah," he hissed and pushed away from her releasing his hold and taking a few steps back. "Apparently so."

  


"Now that we know the truth we can stop this little fiasco and get back to our own lives. You can be the Slytherin God again, and I can be left alone." He sneered and stepped further away from her. 

  


"Stay away from my table then and don't come into the common room. Stay away from me then Virginia."

  


"My boyfriend is a Slytherin Draco! I'm there with him not you." Yeah, thanks for pointing out the obvious, he wanted to scream. 

  


"Fine, but keep your damn distance and tell _your_ boyfriend I'm not _his _friend." 

  


Spinning away from her he turned and started away. He was a few feet away when he felt a hand firmly grab his own. About to stop he was thrown against the wall by a glaring redhead.

  


"But you're still mine?" Always. No matter how mean and how much you hate me.

  


"What do you want me to say? I can't turn off my feelings like you believe I can. It's not that easy Ginny. I'm not like you and have had grown up with all the unconditional love you could stomach. I had no one and then I thought-" he stopped and shrugged his shoulders as most nonchalantly as he could get. "Well I thought you loved me back, but apparently I was wrong."

  


"Don't turn this around on me like that. I'm not some ungrateful wench. This has all been your fault. You were the ungrateful one Draco. You were the one that pushed me away. Remember what you said to me?!" Only everyday and every other second. It's his own voice that he hears echoing in his head. How more haunting could it get?

  


"What can I say to you then to apologize? You've never gave me the chance. It's always the same thing Gin. I get your back all the time."

  


"There is nothing you can say."

  


"Fine," he cried. "Fine!" he yelled throwing up his arms in defeat. "You got what you wanted then. I got the point. I'm gone! I'll leave you the fuck alone okay? No more Draco following you around."

  


"Good," she said. Draco quickly straightened up. Her voice was lacking...well everything. His eyes quickly went to hers and scanned them. Is this what she really wants or is she having second thoughts? She wouldn't have to apologize. He'll allow it to be all erased 

  


"Ginny?" he breathed. 

  


"I'm sorry," she whispered the emotions evident in her voice. She is on the verge of tears. "Sorry," she repeated shaking her head. She went to escape, but he reached out catching her hand. Neither moved as his slid his finger between hers and ran his thumb along her knuckles.

  


"I'm so sorry Gin."

  


Turning her body back to him she moved closer and placed her free hand on his chest. Underneath her palm she could feel the familiar heartbeat. Slowly raising up on her toes out of habit, from Jonathon, she pressed a soft kiss to Draco's mouth. He wrapped his own free arm around her waist bringing her closer. 

  


She whimpered softly against his mouth as he held her tightly to him. He was tasting her all over again and didn't realize exactly to the extent he had missed it. It was spicy and sweet and soft and warm and entirely not enough. Squeezing her even tighter to him she cried out and pulled away unexpectedly.

  


"What?" he asked quickly holding onto a bunch of her robes at the back. "Did I hurt you?"

  


"No, it's just that...I shouldn't be doing this. _We _shouldn't be doing this."

  


"Yes it is. Oh, God Gin, I don't think there's anything more right than us. Together." She reached behind her and tried to make his hand release her fabric. It only made his grip tighten.

  


"Draco I have to go. Who knows who's seen and how quick Jonathon's going to know." 

  


"I don't care. He's not right for you. Please...can we just go somewhere and talk." She shook her head feverishly and then her head turned and quickly scanned the halls. 

  


"I gotta go!" Once again she tried to make a break for it just to have Draco pull her back to him. She winced and cried out again. 

  


"I'm sorry," he mumbled not wanting to hurt her. 

  


"No I have to go. Now." 

  


"Ginny what's the matter? I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

  


"I'm not worried about me!" she cried. 

  


Draco shook his head and released her to pull her gently in his arms. She went easily enough and began to sob on his shoulder. He held her as securely as he could without hurting her again. Thinking about it he moved the material away from her neck without her noticing. There he saw what he was expecting.

  


"It's going to be okay," he mumbled against her shoulder. 

  


A bruise is there and he knows there has to be more. That explains a lot more than he needed to know. Jonathon is exactly what she's afraid of. This is just the beginning now. Ginny is going to need help. Her "perfect" Slytherin boyfriend is beating her. Why, he's not sure but right now he's more worried about it not happening again. 


	6. A Bit Of Truth

Somehow he had maneuvered them to his room. No one had said a word seeing that Ginny frequented the Slytherin dorms with her boyfriend. Once in the dark cold room he helped her to the bed and knelt on the floor before her.

She was still sobbing quietly and shook from the coolness of the dungeons. He absently lit a fire in the fireplace with his wand and reached up rubbing her arms up and done for warmth. She had her eyes closed with tears silently escaping as she helplessly clung to the front of his robes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered. It was the first words spoken since he brought her here. The sudden break in the silence startled her making her jump slightly and her eyes to snap open.

"I-I'm sorry," she croaked tightening her grip so that her knuckles turned white.

"Oh Gin," he breathed miserably. The last thing he wanted to do was make her feel bad. Here he was feeling guilty and that was bad enough. After all if he hadn't pushed her away she wouldn't be with that bastard of a boyfriend.

"He hates you, you know?" Her voice was broken and barely audible. He had to strain his ears to listen. "He hates that I can't love him."

"So he hits you?" She nodded then shook her head. As if he needed to be more confused. There was already too many emotions swirling around him.

"He gets angry so easily. I don't mean to make him mad. I just-I can't love him Draco."

"Ginny." He stood up on his knees and placed his arms around her waist. His hold was ginger, but she grasped onto him fiercely. "You never have to do something you don't want to do. Haven't I always told you you're better than most people? You never have to settle, and you don't have to explain yourself to me."

She pulled back slightly and moved her hands from around his waist to holding his face. His body suddenly grew very warm as her eyes engulfed him. It sent a wave of liquid heat from the tips of his ears all the way down to his toes. Her looking at him like that made him squirm and breathe a sigh of relief. It's been so long. It's been far too long.

"I'm sorry that you doubted how I feel about you." Finally his heart started to beat again. It's been standing still collecting cobwebs. Now he can hear it in his ears.

"Never doubted." He smiled weakly. "Just a little unsure at times." She shook her head and pulled at his shirt. He stood getting the hint and was surprised when she pulled him on top of her. Pleasantly surprised.

"Draco," she breathed moving her lips to his ear. He always loved the warm breath fanning against it. When she spoke into it he nearly went mad. "I want you."

"You have me," he replied simply. Her tongue barely touched his earlobe and he was lost. He groaned from the back of his throat and pressed his face against her neck. She could whatever she wanted to do to him and he would die a happy man tonight.

"Draco, before he comes back," she pleaded arching her hips into his. Yep, he was surely going to die. What a way to go though.

"Gin wait," he hissed struggling to grasp her hips and make them still. "Before, you said you wanted to wait. You wanted to wait until marriage and I-"

"Draco unless you're going to slide a rock on my finger this minute then I changed my mind." He lifted his head so he could meet her eyes. She opened hers and held his gaze intensely with her own.

"All you need to do is say the word."

"Later love," she breathed overlapping her hands over his. They were low on her hips making her feel hot and sexy. "Make love to me."

"Oh Gin."

"Please," she pleaded not too proud to beg. "Please make love to me Draco."

"Merlin Ginny," he muttered moving her hands away from his to entwine their fingers together. "You have to be positive." He moved their joined hands to rest above her head. Holding them there he made sure his gaze pierced into her. Made her feel exactly what effect her words were having on him. No doubt she could feel it but still she always claimed to love his eyes. "I don't think I could start and not follow it through. It would kill me."

She bit down on her bottom lip making fear flush throughout his body. Here she was rethinking what she had asked for. All because he had to go all noble and have her make sure she was positive about this step. Now he could be losing the one and only chance he ever has to show Ginny Weasley how much he loves her.

"I've never been more sure in my entire life as I am about you." His heart resided back into his ears again. "Now show my why I should have chased after you stormed off that day."

A lump suddenly formed in his throat. No, she was right in not following after him. He had been a bastard and no one deserved to be forgiven for what he did.

"I just want you to forgive me."

"I already have," she promised softly and after cupping a hand around the back of his head pulled his mouth down to hers. If she has to silence him to get on with it she couldn't think up a better way.

They laid quite and still in his bed. His body was curled around hers, and she was absently playing with his fingers. It all seemed so natural and right. Most certainly it didn't feel like this would be the last time. At least for him it didn't. It was too _right _to be a one time occurrence.

"What are you thinking?" he asked his lips brushing against the back of her neck. She smiled and rubbed the leg she had slipped in between his against one. He groaned softly. "Gin, aren't you tired," he asked incredulously.

"Mmhm," she yawned nodding. "What about you?"

"It's been an exhausting day."

He could not remember a time when he had gone through so many emotions. Then to top it all off with rigorous lovemaking, and he thought he could sleep for a week.

"Let's go to sleep then," she suggested and released his fingers to run her hand over his arm that laid casually draped over her waist.

"Won't argue with that." She laughed already on her way to sleep.

"Didn't think you would."

He closed his eyes and squeezed her to him before he allowed his body to relax. When he woke up he just hopes this isn't a dream. It isn't a dream, and she's still in bed with him.

"Hey," he mumbled deliriously a minute or so from a restful sleep. "You didn't answer my question." The lithe frame he was holding snuggled further against him as she breathed the three words he had been waiting a lifetime to hear.

"Love you Draco."

"Love you Gin," he somehow managed to mumble back not sure of she heard them.


	7. A Nightmare Relived

_He had laid in bed for the last hour before he dragged himself up to get dressed. His nerves had gotten the best of him. He had made a decision and now it was causing butterflies to take residence in his stomach. _

_Today was the day. In the background he could almost hear some sappy ballad. This was it though. No matter what anyone else said or thought he was going to follow it through. What was holding him back really? His friends would get over it if he really ever had any friends. The two oafs that used to follow him around are nothing more than an unpleasant memory. Now his family is something else. His father would kill him...and even possibly her. Maybe his mother could grow with the idea. She does make him happy and would certainly know how to put the arrogant Malfoy in his place. _

_Fixing his hair and checking his teeth one more time in the mirror he headed out. He had already showered and primped himself. After all if she was going to fall in his arms and express her undying love for him he couldn't smell ripe now could he? _

_He thought he told her to meet him outside the common room. Yet as he looked around he didn't see her. Leaning against the wall not too far away was a couple but that wasn't her. She was supposed to be alone and not with Jonathon hanging all over her. Besides Ginny had long red hair and...shit! The girl being draped upon by the newest Slytherin had red hair. A loose curl was being twisted against the tall boy's finger._

"_Virginia," he hissed ordering his legs to move. They certainly weren't going to on their own accord. "What's going on here!" he ordered._

_Ginny, at least, had the audacity to straighten up and pull herself away from the dark haired boy. Jonathon moved as well. Although it was a lethargic move he followed with an unnecessary yawn that was decidedly over the top._

"_Draco," she said her cheeks flushed red. "I was waiting for you out here and-"_

"_And I was just keeping the little Gryffindorf company. She certainly shouldn't be the kind to be left alone Draco. Who knows what could happen when you're not there to watch." Draco's eyes narrowed at the obvious threat. A Malfoy doesn't take well to threats._

"_I'm fine!" she insisted looking quickly at Jonathon with a scowl but then back to Draco. Her normally beautiful face was marred with a frown. Was it a look of guilt? With one simple expression was she lying the cards on the table? _

"_Did I interrupt something?" he asked his voice cold._

"_No, of course not. Draco, please let's go." She looked at him with pleading brown eyes but he ignored them. Ignoring them was easy but not the gnawing thoughts in his head and the feeling in his stomach._

"_Cloke what were you doing? Can't find your own friends?"_

"_Friend?" he asked with a wave of his hand. "Is that what we're calling her now?"_

"_What?" she asked softly._

"_Nothing," he said waving her off. "You knew we were meeting out here."_

"_Draco I can assure you I have a life of my own and don't need to partake in yours."_

"_Then get your own Gryffindorf," he hissed through clenched teeth. Jonathon raised one eyebrow._

"_Oh, are they giving them away now? What do I have to buy first?"_

"_Buy! I didn't have to buy anything! Everyone knows Weasley's are dirt poor and would do anything to be seen with a Malfoy."_

"_Oh?" _

"_You wouldn't have enough money even if it came down to it."_

"_Draco," Ginny whispered her voice a bit deflated. He only held a hand telling her to wait on it. The men were talking here, and she needn't worry herself with it._

"_Is money all that matters to you? Really Draco I thought you would have figured it out by now. Money can not buy happiness."_

"_Happiness! Who in the hell said anything about happiness? I told you to back off! She's not yours!"_

"_And she's not yours either." Jonathon crossed his arms over his chest and leaning back against the wall cross his foot in front of the other at the ankle. _

"_Dammit if she's isn't!" he yelled. "All the time and effort I put in and you are not going to take that away from me!"_

"_Draco!" Ginny yelled at him making his head snapped in her direction. "How dare you talk about me like that!"_

"_Like what?" he asked his chest heaving and his hands clenched in fists. "It's the truth! You Weasleys are the same. You're all so predictable and see through. Your brother gets a hard on following Potter around basking in his sidekick status. You! You'd fall to your knees for a guy if he'd throw you a sickle or two. I know your type Weasley," he promised. "Someone pays an ounce of attention or interest in you and then your little dirty greedy hands are down his pants digging."_

"_Is that what you really believe?" she asked her voice clear and calm. _

"_Believe?" he scoffed. "Look at your clothes Weasley," he said with a swing of his hands gesturing to her casual clothing. It was a Saturday and with no classes they were lax in clothing. She was wearing nothing out of the ordinary. It was just a simple t-shirt with a pair of faded jeans topped off with her comfortable broke in trainers. Only a Malfoy would look immaculate every day of the week. "I think maybe you should have opened your eyes before you dressed yourself."_

"_My house elf had the day off," she said nonchalantly. _

"_Your family could never afford a house elf even if it was free." Jonathon chuckled to himself and Ginny frowned at the blonde._

"_That was weak."_

"_Why am I still here!" he cried glaring at her. "I obviously was just a stepping stone here. Although I do think you went down rather than up," he said looking pointedly at the dark haired boy. "I'm done with this. It seems that you spread your legs for every one that can spluttered empty promises to you!"_

_He started to turn and walk to the great hall when his arm was caught. Jerking his head to the hand holding onto him he followed it up to a pair of brown eyes. They were intense with emotion but torn between anger and tears. In an instant he pulled away from her grasp and glared at her._

"_I am done with you," he hissed loud enough for just her ears._

_She simply nodded at him and allowed him to storm off. His feet pounding on the heavy bricked floor where he was preceding to breakfast..._

"Draco? Draco?" a soft voice called out still heavy with sleep.

He was sitting at window seat looking at her from across the room. The fire was still stirring and he could make out her delicate features from his position. She had been curled around him before he had woken up from his nightmare. Only it really hadn't been a dream. It was more like a memory. A memory he wished with all his might that would be erased from the minds of all present.

"Right here Gin," he responded softly not wanting to startle her nor worry her about his missing presence.

"Why are you up?" she asked sitting up slowly still fighting off sleep.

"Nothing," he said getting up quickly and going to her. He didn't want her out of bed where it was nice and warm. "Nothing," he repeated softly as he sat down beside her and wrapped her in his arms.

"Why were you way over there?" she asked her voice muffled against his neck.

"Just thinking and I couldn't very well do that with you in my bed could I?" She smiled against his neck and pulled him down with her. They shared the pillow and a soft kiss as she pulled the covers over him.

"Come back to sleep. I can't sleep without you," she murmured already drifting off again.

"Okay," he whispered his fingertips dancing over the features he loved so much on her face. He trailed a fingertip over the bridge of her cute little button nose, traced a thin arched eyebrow, and lingered over her pouty lips that were relaxed and slightly parted. "Gin?" he whispered hoping she was asleep but wishing she was awake.

"Hmm?" an incoherent mumble came from her direction.

"Forgive me?" he breathed his fingers moving to tuck a strand of her messed red curls behind a ear.

"Already have."

"I love you," he choked and swallowed the lump in his throat down violently. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she said opening her eyes again.

"And you're mine?" he asked desperately wanting the answer to be in the affirmative.

"Always," she promised catching his hand and bring it to her lips. She kissed his palm and then lacing their fingers together tucked it under her chin. "And you're mine."

"Forever and always," he said with a shaky smile. "Before I even knew it."

"Okay," she whispered mirroring his effort on her face. "I think we should get some rest now." She closed her eyes but then opened them a minute later. Draco was still awake watching her intently. "I'll be here when you wake."

"I know," he said his eyes though gave away his uncertainty.

"Go to sleep love," she ordered. He sighed softly and after a half fast glare at him he relented.

Closing his eyes he pulled her to him and almost immediately fell asleep. It was from the warmth of her body pressed against him and the rhythmic lure of her deep breathing against his neck. Within five minutes he was in the clutches of a deep sleep where no nightmares could follow him.


End file.
